In the field of thermal insulation, numerous attempts have been made to insulate conduits to alleviate thermal transfer and thereby reduce related energy costs. Such thermal transfer may be due to heat loss from heat bearing systems (e.g., steam distribution pipes) or heat gain to cold systems (e.g., chilled water distribution pipes). This is most common within industrial, institutional, and/or commercial settings that include thermal energy distribution or cooling systems. Straight sections of pipes within the given system are typically completely encased, often permanently, within a continuous insulation material suitably chosen for high heat tolerance. However, such systems often include a variety of pipe components and equipment including, but not limited to, flanges, valves, valve stems, and steam traps. These components often require some level of maintenance. In turn, this requires some level of physical access to the particular component necessitating removal of the thermal insulation materials.
Removable/reusable insulation blankets, in the form of two matching, mirror-image halves, often referred to as “clamshells”, have been used to insulate such components requiring periodic and/or frequent access. However, most clamshell type of removable/reusable component insulation devices are designed to be installed by skilled insulation installers and are generally difficult to re-attach by personnel unskilled in pipe insulation due in large part to wire lacing which is normally cut and discarded during removal. Accordingly, once a maintenance issue occurs at the component site, it is common within industrial, institutional, and/or commercial settings to see an insulation device lying unused nearby. Several such flawed attempts have been identified among previous related devices.
One previous attempt at providing pipe insulation is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,967 issued to Withem on Sep. 12, 1978 for a weatherproof insulated valve cover. The Withem valve cover is for a pipeline and provided a flexible multi-layered construction shaped to conform to valves having stub pipe-type valve stem housings. The valve cover included a waterproof outer layer of Herculite or the like with one of the inner layers being insulation. The cover was easily removable by virtue of releasable fasteners to permit access to the valve for maintenance.
Another previous attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,918 issued to Burns et al. on Jun. 17, 1980 for an insulation jacket. The Burns et al. device is an insulation jacket for use as a valve cover. The jacket includes a body portion having a central section and two lateral sections. Each of the lateral sections includes an inboard and outboard belt and each of the belts extends along each of the lateral sections. The ends of each of the belts are adapted to interlock whereby the insulation jacket may be securely fastened around a valve casting.
Yet another attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,082 issued to Riley et al. on Dec. 3, 1985 for a removable thermal insulation jacket for valves and fittings. The Riley et al. device is a unitary flexible thermal insulation jacket for valves and pipe fittings. The jacket is universal in the sense that it properly fits valves and pipe fittings of various manufacturers. It is secured snugly to a valve or pipe fitting by attached draw cords, rendering the jacket readily removable and reusable.
Still another attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,605 issued to Petronko on May 15, 1990 for a method of forming a heat foam insulation jacket. Petronko discloses a unitary removable and reusable jacket for the thermal insulation of pipe components. The fully-formed generally-rectangular jacket is composed of three layers: a heat and water resistant outer fabric layer, a hardened rigid-cell polyurethane middle layer, and a thin flexible heat-shrinkable plastic inner layer. The inner and outer layers are joined together by perimeter seams and a transverse center seam which forms two pockets adapted to contain the polyurethane foam middle layer. The inner and outer layers are formed at time of manufacture while the middle layer is formed during the application process. During the application process, an exothermic chemical reaction is generated by the combination of the chemicals polyol and isocyanate which are inserted between the inner and outer layers through holes contained in the outer layer, to form a rapidly expanding and hardening rigid cell polyurethane foam middle layer. During the application of the jacket around the accouterment, in response to the exothermic chemical reaction, the inner layer shrinks to fit the exact shape of the underlying pipe, as does the rigid-cell middle layer which is being formed. When installation is complete, the jacket may be removed and reused by using pressure to “crack” the transverse seam dividing the middle layer into two pockets which are positioned on opposite sides of the accouterment.
Yet still another attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,025,836 issued to Botsolas on Jun. 25, 1991 for a pipe fitting cover for covering pipe fitting. The Botsolas device discloses a rigid or semi-rigid cover for installation over an insulated pipe fitting. The cover is pre-cut in the geometric design that enables it to conform to the shape of the pipe fitting when installed.
Still another attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,713,394 issued to Nygaard on Feb. 3, 1998 for a reusable insulation jacket for tubing. The Nygaard device is a reusable single layer insulation jacket for splicing and termination of industrial tubing, fittings, and valves carrying extreme hot and cold materials comprises a fiberglass mat. The mat is of a width as to completely wrap the tubing, fitting, or valve and overlap itself. Releasable fastening means securely hold the mat in place to insulate the tubing, fitting, or valve from fire and to prevent an individual from otherwise being burned from contacting the tubing, fitting, or valve.
Further still another attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,287 issued to Terito, Jr. et al. on Aug. 24, 1999 for a removable reusable pipe insulation section. The Terito, Jr. et al. device discloses a removable reusable insulating unit suitable for insulating exposed pipe sections forming components of an insulated pipe system. The unit includes a hollow body constructed of an insulating material which is capable of being easily cut the hollow body defining an interior and an exterior of the insulating unit. The interior is sized to envelop an exposed pipe section on an insulated pipe system. The body has at least two pipe receptor areas and each is sized to accommodate a component of an insulated pipe system.
As well, another attempt is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,907,907 issued to Maida on Jun. 21, 2005 for removable pipe valve insulation cover. The Maida device discloses a pipe insulation cover including a flexible planar and generally rectangular sheet having opposite long and short sides. Gathering structure is connected to each of the short sides, and releasably fastening structure is connected along each of the long sides of the flexible sheet. The long sides are releasably connected together after wrapping the sheet around pipe valve insulation, and the short sides are gathered around the pipe valve insulation by the gathering structure. This device does not address either use on chilled water pipe nor the exclusion of water vapor through the use of tightly sealed, low vapor permeance jacketing on the removable and reusable insulation.
The competing requirements of maintaining an enclosed insulation layer yet enabling physical access for component maintenance has led to a variety of insulation devices to reduce thermal transference between the given insulated device or apparatus and the surrounding environment. The common aspect of such existing removable insulation devices is that they are designed with a particular component in mind and shaped accordingly. That is to say, a typical insulative device for example designed for a valve is shaped in such a way that the device is rendered unsuitable for, by example, a flanged coupling or a steam trap. Oftentimes, in chilled fluid applications, heat transfer may be accompanied by undesirable vapor migration into, and condensation within, the thermal insulation systems; this can reduce insulative capacity from dampened insulation material. All these issues tend to drive up costs to the end user. Moreover, an industrial, institutional, and/or commercial user will be required to purchase several different shapes and sizes for the variety of components found within their system. This can be an unwieldy and costly solution.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an insulation device that is versatile and cost-effective.